The Line of Love
by Sunflowers37
Summary: Kisah pada Junior High School berarti kisah para remaja yang baru tumbuh, tapi bukan berarti para guru juga tidak memiliki kisah sendiri bukan? Guru yang ramah dan jahil, anak pemilik sekolah yang baik dan cerewet. Sepenggal cerita yang ikut menjadi garis takdir kehidupan. /MinaKushi Fic slight other pair generation1 / Enjoy!


Hamura High School, sekolah yang didirikan oleh seorang pria bernama Hamura sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu. Ya, sekolah yang sudah cukup berumur di tengah kota Konoha nyatanya tak menunjukkan betapa tua usianya, justru bangunan dan segala fasilitas yang ada di sekolah itu selalu menunjukkan kemajuan dan perkembangan yang terus berubah.

Tak banyak yang menjadi kelemahan sekolah itu, karena walaupun sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap, sekolah itu tak membedakan murid berdasarkan kalangan kasta dan ekonomi. Hamura High School hanya melihat bakat yang di miliki oleh para siswa untuk bisa berkembang sebagaimana mestinya.

Bukan berarti siswa yang tidak memiliki bakat dan kecerdasan tidak akan diterima disekolah itu, atau siswa yang tidak memenuhi persyaratan akan di _bully,_ hal seperti itu tidak terjadi. Senju Hashirama yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah sekaligus pemilik tidak akan membiarkan sekolah yang telah didirikan oleh kakeknya menjadi tempat para preman dan anak teraniaya.

Dari situlah, Hamura High School semakin banyak di jadikan masyarakat sebagai tujuan untuk menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka. Bahkan saat Hamura Junior High School didirikan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jumlah siswa untuk tahun pertama saja sudah mencapai lebih dari 200 siswa, dan selalu bertambah setiap tahunnya hingga sekarang.

Untuk itulah area sekolah yang terdiri dari dua jenjang pendidikan itu akan selalu tampak ramai setiap hari jika sekolah aktif, jika sekolah sedang libur, maka beberapa siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah akan terlihat melakukan suatu kegiatan di dalam lingkungannya.

Gedung High School dan Junior High School hanya di pisahkan oleh sebuah pagar yang berdiri cukup tinggi di antaranya, namun dengan tingkatan gedung yang mencapai beberapa lantai, orang-orang akan tetap bisa melihat lingkungan dari gedung sebelahnya.

Sama seperti sekolah lainnya, Hamura High School dan Junior High school menyimpan cerita selama 50 tahun. Dari tahun ke tahun, dari dekade ke dekade, dari generasi ke generasi. Cerita para remaja yang memiliki seribu misteri yang walau terlihat sederhana dan biasa, nyatanya memberikan kenangan tertentu pada setiap orang yang menjalaninya.

Dan dari situlah…

…kisah ini dimulai.

 **/**

 **Stories : Generation1 by Sunflowers37**

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi**

 **Pair : [N Minato x U Kushina] and other slight**

 **Romance and Drama**

 **Note : AU, Typos, Ff collab 5 author, multichip and multiseason (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **/**

Di koridor sekolah itu, langkah kaki seorang pria barambut pirang melangkah tak terlalu pelan namun juga tak terlalu cepat. Sesekali mata birunya melirik tanpa menoleh. Sedikit senyum simpul di bibirnya menggambarkan sedikit rasa geli dan rasa cemas akan sesuatu. Tas hitam dalam genggamannya dipegang santai di sisi tubuhnya. Koridor yang sepi saat itu sedikit membuatnya lega karena segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi sebelum dia sempat menghindar.

"Minato-san?"

Pria bermata biru itu menatap lurus seorang temannya yang menyapa di depan sana. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya sebagai lambaian singkat. "Ohayou, Inoichi." Ujarnya menyapa ramah.

"Ohayou, kau ada kelas jam kedua, bukan?" Lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang diikat itu melirik sejenak jam tangannya.

Tap

Inoichi menatap polos Minato yang menyentuh bahunya. "Aku punya sedikit urusan di ruangan Kepala Sekolah, jadi.. bisakah kau menunjukkan arah perpustakaan nanti?" senyum Minato terlewat ramah bahkan bagi seorang pria ramah seperti Minato. Dalam hati Inoichi sudah mengira apa yang akan terjadi, namun sebelum dia sempat berkata untuk menolak, "Ok Inoichi, arigatou na!"

Dan Inoichi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Susah juga punya senior sepert –" ucapannya tak terselesaikan ketika dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah cepat. Dia menelan ludah ketika dalam bayangannya rambut merah panjang sang perempuan seolah bergerak dengan mengiringi aura mencekam yang dapat Inoichi rasakan bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Inoichi," perempuan itu menyapanya dan berhenti melangkah di depannya.

"Yo, Kushina." Hanya sapaan hampa yang Inoicho lontarkan.

Kushina tersenyum dua detik sebelum memasang wajah menyelidiknya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, _'Kau mau jadi pengangguran?'_ Inoichi yang bekerja sebagai TU disana sambil kuliah hanya lagi-lagi menelan ludah paksa.

Set.. dan tangan Inoichi otomatis terangkat dan menunjuk arah kirinya. "Sepertinya Minato ke kantin." Ucapnya yang memberitahukan posisi Minato tanpa bertanya.

Tapi bukannya melangkah pergi, Kushina semakin memicingkan kedua matanya kala arah yang di tunjukkan Inoichi berbeda dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Sebagai anak pemimpin sekolahan, tentu Kushina tahu dengan pasti peta keseluruhan area sekolah dan setiap gedung maupun ruangan yang ada. Dari posisinya, arah kantin ada di sisi kanan Inoichi, tapi pria itu menunjukkan sisi kirinya.

Tanpa banyak waktu, Inoichi segera mengubah ucapannya. "Ruang Kepala Sekolah."

"Arigatou na." Senyum manis muncul di wajah Kushina sesaat sebelum dia melangkah pergi, tapi senyuman manis itu tak mampu membuat wajah Inoichi kembali lega. Apalagi fakta bahwa dia sering sekali berada pada posisi itu.

"Minato-san, aku tidak akan menyapamu lebih dulu lagi mulai sekarang."

Selalu ada sesuatu yang harus ia hadapi setiap kali menyapa Minato lebih dulu di waktu-waktu yang tidak tepat.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok… cklek…

"Ohayou Tou-san, aku merindukanmu pagi ini."

Sapaan yang ramah itu nyatanya hanya membuat Hashirama melirik putrinya sesaat sebelum menatap penuh arti pria di depannya, membuat pria pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya tersenyum manis dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Hashirama menghembus nafasnya pelan sebelum menandatangani berkas yang ada di mejanya lalu memberikan itu pada pria di hadapannya. "Kunjungan kali ini kau yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas kelasmu, Minato."

"Aku mengerti, Hashirama-san. Terima kasih telah menyetujuinya." Dia menerima berkas itu dan menunduk permisi, saat dia berbalik, dia kembali tersenyum kepada perempuan berambut merah di depannya. "Oh Kushina, kau berkunjung ke ruang Ayahmu? Sepertinya Ayahmu juga sangat merindukanmu. Jadi sampai bertemu nanti."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru Minato- _kun_ , dengan melihat Tou-san ku saja aku sudah cukup puas. Sekarang aku akan ada waktu untuk menemanimu keluar dari ruangan ini." Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali menatap sang Ayah. "Tou-san, sampai nanti di rumah. Jaa." Ucapnya lalu dengan cepat menyusul Minato yang keluar lebih dulu.

Blam

Pintu yang tertutup membuat Hashirama lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Mereka itu," dia memijit pelipisnya sambil tersenyum. "… sangat lucu."

.

.

.

Bruk

Minato menutup sebelah matanya saat tubuhnya kini sudah bersandar di dinding dengan keberadaan Kushina yang berdiri di depannya lengkap dengan pandangannya yang jelas terlihat kesal. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" pertanyaan pertama yang tidak jelas, tapi Minato mengerti maksudnya. "Kau tahu kalau itu adalah kesempatanku, kan? Dan aku sangat yakin dia akan menerimaku. Tapi kau menghancurkan segalanya!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau yakin sekali dia akan menerima pertanyaan cintamu? Bisa saja dia menolakmu dan akan membuatmu menangis, aku hanya membantumu untuk menghindari situasi itu." Jawaban yang terdengar sangat santai bagi seseorang yang telah menghancurkan _moment_ pernyataan cinta seorang gadis.

Kushina mengepalkan tangannya, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku menangis ataupun di tolak, itu bukan urusanmu, Minato. Kenapa kau selalu menghancurkan pernyataan cintaku?" itu… bukan pertama kalinya Minato berbuat seperti itu. Walau selama ini Minato melakukannya secara tidak langsung, tapi Kushina selalu yakin Minato telah merencanakan segalanya. Dan tadi, pria pirang itu benar-benar menggagalkannya secara terang-terangan.

Minato menarik nafas, "Kau baru bertemu dengannya seminggu, dan aku yakin dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bisa langsung ingin menyatakan cintamu padanya? Kau bahkan belum terlalu mengenalnya."

"Urusai!" Kushina memangku tangannya di depan dada dan memicingkan mata hazel indahnya yang tanpa dia sadari menjadi sesuatu yang sangat di sukai oleh Minato. "Dengar ya! Awas kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagu. Jika kau melakukannya, maka aku akan–"

Set

" –akan apa?" Minato meneruskan kata-kata itu dengan cepat setelah memutar posisi mereka sehingga Kushina yang bersandar pada dinding samping ruang Kepala Sekolah itu. Minato tersenyum manis menatap Kushina yang entah teman atau musuh sejak kecilnya itu.

Kushina mendelik dan mengarahkan tangannya pada leher Minato dengan wajah geram, "Aku akan mencekikmu." Desisnya kesal. Selanjutnya dia mendorong Minato dan melangkah pergi.

Ditempatnya, Minato tersenyum saja karena menjahili Kushina adalah sesuatu yang menjadi hiburan terasik baginya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Masih dengan senyuman, Minato melangkah mengikuti Kushina yang berjalan pergi. Melewati lorong koridor menuju area parkir dan melangkah pergi melewati gerbang sekolah Junior High School tempatnya mengajar sekarang.

"Dia tidak berubah." Ucapannya yang syarat akan ingatan masa lalu tentang Kushina sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Saat itu mereka duduk di bangku kelas 1 Junior, Kushina yang merupakan siswi pindahan terlihat cantik dan manis diawal. Tapi semua hancur hanya dalam lima menit ketika Kushina menghajar teman sekelasnya yang mengatai wajah Kushina seperti tomat. Minato hanya melihatnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi dalam hati itu sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik baginya.

"Kau seperti orang gila, Minato."

Sebuah suara menghentikan Minato yang tersenyum-senyum sendirian mengingat masa lalu. Saat dia menoleh, sosok sahabatnya telah berdiri disana dengan wajah bosan. "Yo Fugaku, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau mengikuti perempuan merah itu dan tersenyum sendirian disini."

"Hahaha…" Minato tertawa, "Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak kapok mengatainya seperti itu, Fugaku. Padahal teman lainnya akan cukup mengatainya sekali sebelum akhirnya kapok dan menjauh."

"Ck," Fugaku berdecak. "Dia memang cocok dengan panggilan itu."

Minato masih tersenyum sembari menggeleng. "Oh ya, kenapa kau disini?"

"Kenapa lagi?" Fugaku mulai berjalan yang diikuti Minato menuju ruang guru yang ada di ujung koridor. "Aku datang karena panggilan, sepertinya keponakanku berulah lagi."

"Hm? Obito kenapa lagi?"

Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya sinis, "Kau gurunya tapi tidak tahu apa-apa. Guru macam apa itu?"

"Hei, ayolah! Aku kan hanya bertanya."

.

.

.

Langit malam seakan begitu cerah karena taburan bintang-bintang. Angin berhembus seadanya seolah tak ingin membuat siapapun kedinginan. Cuaca malam yang sungguh menenangkan. Bulan yang terpancar di air membuat mata hazel itu beralih dari langit. Hamparan rumput yang menjadi alas duduknya terbentang membingkai aliran sungai dihadapannya.

Dia menghela nafas sekian kalinya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu, tapi yang jelas, dia hanya menginginkan ketenangan untuk saat ini.

"Kau bisa cepat tua jika selalu menghembus nafas begitu." Kushina hanya melirik malas kehadiran Minato yang entah muncul darimana. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu?" Minato duduk disampingnya sambil menyodorkan sekaleng bir di tangannya.

Tapi mata Kushina lebih tajam untuk menangkap bungkusan di tangan kiri Minato. "Eitss.." Minato menyimpan bungkusan itu dan menyodorkan Kushina sekaleng bir yang tadi sudah dia tawarkan, "Hanya satu kaleng, tidak lebih."

Kushina mengerutkan kenignya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dia tahu persis jika Minato membawa lebih dari satu kaleng di dalam bungkusan itu. Tapi kenapa pria itu pelit sekali sih? "Ayolah, Minato. Setidaknya kau harus adil membaginya."

"Kenapa aku harus adil. Aku membeli ini dengan uangku sendiri." Minato kembali menyodorkan sekaleng bir yang dia pegang sambil mendorong Kushina sedikit mundur setelah tadi agak condong untuk merebut bungkusan minumannya.

"Dasar pelit!"

"Terserah, aku tetap tidak akan memberikanmu lebih dari satu kaleng!"

.

.

"Fuuahhh…" Kushina mendesah setelah meneguk minumannya.

Disampingnya, Minato menatap sekaleng bir yang tinggal sedikit ditangannya sambil sekali-kali melirik empat kaleng bir yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Kushina. Hah, sekarang dia menghela nafas. Sambil meneguk minumannya dia berpikir, kapan ya dia memberikan empat kaleng bir lainnya kepada Kushina? Kenapa dia bisa tidak sadar?

"Minato," perempuan itu membuka suaranya. "Aku mengulangi pernyataan cintaku tadi kepada Kammora-senpai."

"Hm." Minato hanya bergumam karena sudah bisa dia duga kalau Kushina tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. "Lalu? Kau ditolak?"

"Hahahaha…" Kushina tertawa dengan wajah memerah, mungkin setengah mabuk walau dia masih sangat tahu apa yang dia ucapkan. "Tidak pernah lancar," ucapnya lesu. "Mungkin sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali aku menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang sejak saat itu, tapi tidak ada yang lancar. Padahal aku yakin mereka menyukaiku, tapi mereka selalu menolakku."

Minato hanya melirik sekilas tanpa menjawab.

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina menatapnya menyelidik, "Apa jangan-jangan kau yang membuat mereka menolakku?"

Minato menghela nafas, "Kau mabuk Kushina."

"Tidak!" Kushina menepis tangan Minato yang ingin menariknya berdiri. "Aku tidak mabuk. Kau pasti berbuat sesuatu untuk membuat mereka menolakku." Perempuan itu memajukan bibirnya dan memandang ke langit. "Padahal aku ingin menjalani apa rasanya punya pacar, menjalin kisah kasih.. huft.."

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan seseorang yang benar-benar kau yakini. Bukan dengan seseorang yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari saja. Orang-orang seperti itu belum tentu baik, Kushina." Minato menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah itu yang tertiup angin. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersabar?"

"Aku ingin kisah asmara secepatnya. Mau sekarang juga."

Minato mengedipkan kelopak matanya pelan sebelum tatapannya berubah sendu, "Jika kau memang menginginkan itu.." suara yang kian mengecil itu membuat Kushina menoleh, dalam beberapa detik perempuan itu sedikit tersentak saat wajah Minato telah berada tepat di depannya dan seolah mengunci pandangannya. "..Aku bisa memberikannya untukmu sekarang, hm?"

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati suasana malam yang lebih mendengarkan suara air yang mengalir juga hembusan angin yang meniup helaian rambut mereka. Wajah keduanya yang sangat dekat seolah menunggu waktu untuk menghabiskan jarak yang ada. _Shappire_ dan _hazel_ yang saling mengunci tanpa suara, tak ingin beralih walau sejenak.

Set… "akh.." Minato meringis saat rambutnya depannya ditarik singkat.

"Jangan menggodaku dasar _playboy!_ " Minato meringis saat menyadari Kushina benar-benar tak kenal sungkan. "Ini semua karenamu, pasti karena pernyataan cinta pertamaku yang kau tolak 8 tahun lalu yang membuat pernyataan cintaku selanjutnya selalu gagal." Lanjut Kushina kembali menatap langit.

Minato hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar hal itu.

Ya, dulu dialah yang pertama kali menolak Kushina. Gadis 12 tahun yang Minato yakini baru pertama kali menyatakan cinta kepada seorang laki-laki yang disukainya.

" _Hei Minato, aku suka padamu!" (sok tegas)_

" _Tidak mau!" (lebih tegas)_

Ditolak mentah-mentah.

Pernyataan di depan kantin sekolah yang ramai membuat wajah Kushina memerah karena kesal bercampur malu lantaran ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu.

Err,, bukan salah Mianto juga sih. Namanya juga anak-anak. Minato yang saat itu 13 tahun mana mau ditembak oleh seorang gadis didepan umum? Makanya dia langsung menolaknya, walau sebenarnya Minato juga menyukai gadis itu. Dan sejak saat itulah, Minato suka menjahili Kushina.

"Padahal kau sangat keren saat berhasil menyelamatkanku dari penculik waktu itu." Kushina kembali berucap. Menceritakan masa lalunya yang juga masih diingat jelas oleh Minato. Dan yang Minato duga, karena dia berhasil menyelamatkan Kushina waktu itulah penyebab Kushina menyukainya.

"Aku sebelumnya tidak menyukai apapun, tapi setelah mengenalmu, aku menyukaimu. Wajahmu dulu begitu lugu dan manis sampai aku hampir salah mengiramu anak perempuan. Tapi setelah aku mengenalmu lebih lama, aku mulai menyukai dirimu. Ditambah kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Aku… semakin menyukaimu. Tapi aku terlalu gugup untuk menyatakannya, saking gugupnya aku menyatakannya dengan sangat buruk di depan orang banyak."

Senyum Minato semakin melebar mendengar hal itu. Dia tahu semuanya, tapi setiap kali mendengar cerita itu, tak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk tersenyum. Padahal itu cerita delapan tahun yang lalu dimana mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Tapi kenangan itu masih terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan dan Minato memang tidak berniat untuk melupakannya.

"Setelah kau tolak," Kushina melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku berpikir untuk tidak menyukai sesuatu lagi. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku hanya sekedarnya saja dalam menyukai sesuatu. Kadang aku iri dengan Ani-chan yang begitu menyukai Justin Bieber yang berbeda Negara. Atau seperti Marita yang sangat suka mengoleksi Kimono.. Ah iya,,, Anayi-san yang sangat suka membuat resep baru terkait rameen yang menjadi makanan kesukaannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyukai apapun lagi."

"Bukan tidak bisa," Minato mulai memungut kaleng-kaleng kosong itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastic tadi. Selanjutnya dia membantu Kushina yang berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan, saat Kushina hampir limbung, Minato menangkapnya dan memutuskan untuk menggendong perempuan itu di punggungnya. "Kau hanya tidak ingin melakukannya."

Mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Minato meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia tersenyum saat Kushina menyamankan posisi di punggunya. Efek angin malam itu langsung kalah karena kehangatan di punggungnya yang berasal dari Kushina, gadis yang dia sukai.

Minato bukannya tidak bisa menyatakan cinta dan menjadikan Kushina miliknya, hanya saja, proses saat hubungannya dengan Kushina yang berjalan santai seperti ini lebih menyenangkan baginya. Mereka tetap bisa bersama walau lebih sering ribut karena ulah jahilnya. Tapi Minato menyukai semua hal itu. Minato pikir, dia tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti Fugaku yang langsung mengikat Mikoto menjadi pacarnya. Atau justru seperti Shikaku yang malah terlalu sulit untuk menggapai Yoshino.

Oh, atau juga seperti muridnya, Obito yang selalu mengejar Rin yang justru terlihat lebih tertarik dengan Kakashi walau sepertinya Kakashi lebih tertarik dengan buku.

Minato cukup dengan hubungannya sekarang yang walau tidak terikat tapi bisa selalu bersama. Begitulah Minato melihat hubungan mereka.

Walau satu hal yang tidak Minato sadari, Kushina… ingin mempunyai seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bersandar dengan nyaman seperti yang dia lakukan di punggung Minato saat ini.

"Kushina," gadis itu hanya bergumam mendengar panggilan itu, mungkin dia sudah tertidur. "Jika tidak ada yang bisa kau sukai, maka kau cukup menyukaiku saja. Tetap menyukaiku seperti dulu dan untuk seterusnya." Ucapan yang tak mendapat respon dan justru terbang terbawa hembusan angin malam.

Yah, apapun bisa terjadi untuk membuat seseorang menyukai atau justru berhenti menyukai sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/**

Nb :

Waaahhh… Sunflow kembali dengan ff MinaKushi… mencoba mencari kisah yang asik antara MinaKushi yang biasanya selalu jadi orang tua…

Haii… Minna… lama nggak up ya fic disini… Kami kembali hanya untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung dan menyukai Sunflow. Selain akun FFn ini,, kami juga membuat wp dengan nama Sunflowers27… follow ya…

Dan untuk ultah Hinata nanti,, jangan lupa ikutin event-nya ya… :)

Semoga cerita ini bisa menjadi permulaan bagi kami untuk terus aktif di akun ini kedepannya. Rencana memang ingin di buat panjang agar bisa selalu aktif dengan cerita-cerita yang kami sajikan untuk kalian. Semoga kalian suka ya…

Salam, Sunflowers37


End file.
